the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Sports Day
Harry Smith's Sports Day is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in August 2015. Synopsis Harry hates sports day, but who knew it could turn out to be one of his greatest victories? Plot The episode begins in Colham High School, where Harry Smith and David Marshall are competing to see who can do the biggest fart. When Harry wins their little contest, they are interrupted by Catriona McMillan; she reminds the pair that tomorrow is Sports Day. Later that day Harry and Mitchell Washington team up to do a rain dance to some of the darkest hardstyle they know. However, the next morning proves their efforts to be unsuccessful. Harry trudges downstairs while faking a broken leg, screaming loudly enough to crack a wine glass. Grace Smith suggests sending him to Genesiscide Hospital - Harry snaps out of it as he knows about their continued malpractice. He sucks it up and goes to school, on pain of Grace confiscating all his games for a year. He decides to be so horrid that the school will have to send him home. On the school track, the first race of the day is the three-legged race. To Harry's horror, he is paired up with Mae MacDonald! Harry deliberately loses by spitting at Mae's face and dragging her along the ground. She grabs on to Gregor McDade's hand, causing everyone to stumble over. Catriona cancels the race, although she refuses to send Harry home. The next event is the egg and spoon race. Emma Kenn places the eggs James Smith brought in for the occasion. She reassures Tim McDade that they have been hard boiled, but little do they know that Harry replaced them with fresh ones. When the race begins, Tim drops his egg; it splats on the floor and Natasha Sagdiyev slips in the mess. Her egg hits Sarah Williamson in the face. Gary Wheaton and Steve Denton both slip on the eggs, leaving James as the last one standing. He jumps for joy, however his egg flies off the spoon and lands on Larry Burton's head! He additionally cancels the race, blaming James for the incident. A few hours of torture later, everyone lines up for the final race - the dreaded 400 metres. At the starting line, Mae gives him a vengeful glare and Alan Ross, bets all of Harry's games that he will win. The race eventually starts; Harry rummages around in his pocket and throws Saga Minidrive cartridges, Harriet-Boes and will.i.steal CDs in front of the others. They all stop to pick the loot up, giving Harry a chance to catch up. Just Alan is left to overtake! Harry snags the top spot by throwing an almost empty bottle of Irn-Poo in front of Alan. Harry returns home after being crowned the school's new 400 metres champion. James uses nearly all his savings to buy the egg and spoon trophy from Harry - he stole it with the help of Morten Larsen. He uses the money to purchase all the Zapper Rapper games he's ever dreamed of playing! Music *Darius 2 (Saturn) - War Oh! (Venus/Mars Boss) (plays during Harry and David's fart contest) *F-Zero - Mute City (plays at the beginning of Sports Day) *Gunblade NY - Battery Park (plays during the three-legged race) *Magical Drop III - Challenger ver.2 (plays during the egg and spoon race) *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii) - 400 Metres (plays during the 400 metres race) *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii) - Award Ceremony (Rank 1st) (plays when Harry wins the 400 metres) Trivia *The '400 Metres' minigame in The Bully Minigames Pack is based on this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Legacy episodes